


Dream Wedding

by Pichitinha



Series: DC Marriage Week [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: DC Marriage Week, Fluff, M/M, No superheroes, Same-Sex Marriage, also I'm placing this on a rather homophobic society otherwise it doesn't make sense I'm sorry, and maybe he'll get just that, but anyway wally dreams of a perfect wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pichitinha/pseuds/Pichitinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally has been thinking about his wedding eve since he was eight years old. Sometimes, though, life gives us what we need in a way we don't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know? Honestly, just a stupid plot for DC marriage week. it's not betaed so it's probably full of mistakes ans confusing, please forgive me. It's also a couple of minutes late, but bear with me.

Wallace West has wanted to get married ever since his super amazing aunt married the most awesome man ever when he was eight. Uncle Barry had been part of his family long before that, but the ceremony was incredible and he knew that he wanted that when he was older.

Since then, he thought of a lot of weddings. Some girls he crushed on ended up being the girl behind the veil at his side on the altar, but sometimes it was just a faceless and nameless silhouette, there only to complete his ideals.

He never told anyone about it, of course. People would say that was a girly thing and call him stuff, for sure. So he kept that fantasy to himself. Truth be told, he wanted the wedding – the party, the dancing, the smiles on everyone’s faces – just as he wanted the marriage – the happiness in his Aunt and Uncle eyes every time one of them got home or when they brushed arms walking through the house.

He only ever learned what happiness – what _family_ – was when he moved in with them after they got married. So marriage meant happiness to him. And he was 100% sure he wanted that.

His fantasies and dreams about that remained a secret for years, one of his most treasured. He honestly thought he’d never tell anyone – maybe his wife, one day after he eventually did get married.

He’s a little surprised with himself, then, when he opens his mouth to tell it to Dick. It seems natural, he’s his best friend. It also seems fair, Dick had told him about his family just a couple of days before. And it also seems safe, Dick would never tell it to anyone or make fun of him for it. Somehow Wally knew that Dick would understand his inner desires of a dream wedding.

He didn’t think, though, that Dick’s response would be as it is. “Really? Dude, me too!”

Wally’s mouth is agape for a few moments after his best friend’s reply. When he manages to compose himself, he asks. “What?”

“I mean, not a _big_ wedding. But, like, my parents were really happy, you know? And everyone at the circus who was married… everyone was pretty happy. I don’t know, I kind of grew up thinking about that. And we had a circus wedding once. It was _amazing_. Of course, I was four. But I remember flashes and stuff and for what I can say, _awesome_.”

“So you don’t think it’s weird? _Girly_?”

“Of course not.” Dick seems totally confused as to why Wally would think that and his heart honestly swells at the vision. “And if someone tells you it’s girly you just tell them that’s sexist.”

Wally laughs and soon they’re talking about other stuff, but he never really forgets the conversation.

Something happens, though, after that. It’s tiny and unclear, but Wally can see it coming. Maybe because of what Dick said, but every now and then when he thinks of his future wedding, it’s no longer in an open wide big hall, like before. Sometimes it’s in a tent, one very similar to the circus Uncle Barry took him to once, and most of the guests are acrobats or clowns or fire eaters.

He’s not bothered by that, just surprised.

But for a long time he’s not willing to admit, even to himself, that one detail is also different almost every time.

Most of the time, looking at him at the altar, it’s not a faceless girl in white with a veil covering her face.

Most of the time, it’s Dick.

 

And that is what he thinks about, years in the future in a quiet night in, when Dick makes the proposition from the other side of the couch they’re laying on.

“Excuse me, can you repeat that? Because I think you asked me to marry you but that is _insane_.” Wally says looking at Dick with wide eyes and jaw dropped.

Dick, of course, looks perfectly fine and comfortable. “You heard me just fine, that’s exactly what I said. I don’t know how asking my boyfriend of five years to marry me could be insane.” His hands are weirdly petting Wally’s feet, currently on his chest, and he doesn’t seem to be even a little bit bothered by the topic.

“Are you kidding me? Dick, we can’t get married.” Wally sounds more freaked out every minute that passes by and Dick knows why he’s acting like this. He _understands_. He just doesn’t care.

“Listen, I know that the situation right now isn’t the best.”Dick starts, trying to sound comforting. As if to prove the point, the news they’d been watching now shows the photo of two teenagers that had been beaten up for being gays. “But this is not gonna change in, like, a year. It’s gonna take decades, Wally, and I don’t want to wait until we’re ninety to get married. We’re happy together and we love each other and not being married just seems stupid.”

“Dick, throwing a big, gay, rich wedding is gonna call out a _lot_ of attention. You’re Bruce Wayne’s ward, you’re Gotham’s prince, this is gonna put you in a spotlight and not in a good way.” Wally says sitting down, his body trembling with nervousness.

“I don’t care about any of that, Wally, I just wanna marry you. Unless you don’t _want_ to get married, if that’s the case then it’s fine, just tell me.”

Wally looks down. He wishes he could say he doesn’t so dick would drop the subject, but it would be a lie. Of _course_ he does. He’s been daydreaming about marrying him since he was like fourteen and didn’t even have these feelings for his best friend yet. And it’s really _because_ he has been thinking about this forever that he’s known for a long time that they couldn’t.

“Dick, you know that’s not true. I wanted to marry you even when I still didn’t like you like that. But I know that it’s too much of a risk for you, you’ll end up like those poor guys on TV, but worse, and I’m sorry, but I can’t be a part of this.”

“Then…” Dick starts to suggest but stops midsentence. He takes a deep breath and holds Wally’s hands in his. “I know you want a big wedding. But if we can’t do that… then screw this. Let’s just go to the city hall, get married, and have dinner with our families and friends afterwards. I don’t actually need a wedding, I just want a marriage.”

Wally just looks at him, face emotionless, and Dick feels he might have screwed up.

“Okay. No, I’m sorry, forget that. I know _you_ want a wedding. I just… I’m sorry we can’t have that, Wally. You know that if it were up to me we’d have the wedding you’ve been planning and all, I’m sor-“

His words are cut out by Wally’s mouth in his, fierce and demanding. He reciprocates, always more than happy to kiss his boyfriend, but they part soon because the discussion isn’t over.

“I… I don’t think I need a wedding, either.” Wally finally says, voice low as his face is still inches close to Dick’s.

“Wally-“

“No, listen, you’re right. There’s no reason to not get married. Who cares about the wedding, I just want someone to be by my side forever. And I’m not letting homophobic bullies stop me from having that. So, yeah, let’s go tell our family and our friends and let’s go to city hall. Do you know what time they open? We can try going tomorrow. And-“

“Ok, ok, you’ll start rambling.” Dick says but he can’t stop his grin. “You’re serious, you wanna do this?”

“Marry my hot boyfriend of five years? Hell, yes.” Wally answers, a grin also covering his lips.

And then Dick’s kissing him – or he’s kissing Dick, it doesn’t matter, _they’re kissing each other_ , because they just – _sort of_ – got engaged and it’s the best feeling in the world.

And five days later when they say yes in front of the only ten people they’re allowed to invite at city hall, Wally can say that this is definitely everything he wanted, because the person looking at him has sparkles in his eyes just like he imagined.

It’s the wedding of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop by my tumblr: http://pichitinha-prompts.tumblr.com (fanfiction); http://pichitinha.tumblr.com (personal).


End file.
